My Pearl
by Jack-Septic-Eye
Summary: Steven and Pearl are training, but when she trips and lips come intact, then Steven and Connies relationship broke and a new one bloomed between Steven and Pearl, will their relationship grow strong or will they die in the name of love. M rated just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**We broke up**

 **Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome to another story called 'My Pearl'.**

 **So I had one of my squad mates make a Steven and Pearl love story, and was like wtf, if he/she can write that I can as well, so here it is my first Steven and Pearl love story.**

 **P.S Steven is about 17 and has experienced the second war for Earth causing him to become immortal in this story.**

Steven and Pearl were sword training in Roses room, while Garnet and Amethyst were on a mission, and training was really going well.

"Alright Steven, that's all for today" Pearl said looking Steven, who was actually placing his sword over his shoulder and casual.

"I could have sworn that was 3 seconds, instead of a 3 hours workout" Steven said.

"Well that's all there is to teach" Pearl said.

"Okay, I've got to get ready for my date with Connie" Steven said walking out.

"Well isn't that a surprise" Pearl said feeling pissed off, because she wanted Rose and now Steven was Rose in a way, which made her want Steven.

"Don't worry, I'll be back you know that right" Steven said as Pearl followed him.

"I need to, I just..." Pearl said thinking and walking totally spaced out as she tripped.

"I've got you" Steven said as Pearl fell on top of Steven. Once Pearl opened her eyes, she knew what had exactly happened, because her lips were catch in Stevens. She felt like something of 10 seconds felt like an hour, as Steven pulled away.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry" Pearl said getting off Steven and running to her room.

"What the hell just happened?!" Steven asked looking through his thoughts.

'She kissed me, but it was beautiful and she has soft lips...no! I have a girlfriend already, I can't cheat on her' Steven thought shaking the thought out of his head.

 **4 Hours later...**

Pearl was in the living room reading a book and enjoying her book, but her reviews about the book was really hard to counter and we're too logical even the writer would throw a band sentence on Pearl for being a terrible critic. As she was enjoying her book, she heard loud shouting and went to check it out, it as Steven and Connie.

"You know your not supposed to be checking out other girls!" Connie said.

"So what, oh wait, don't even act like you weren't checking out some guys and you know that all of them were just trying to surround you!" Steven said.

"And I'm might have liked it!" Connie said.

"Oh maybe you can go back to them, Connie it's even your in name that states that you can commit any crime and get away with it!" Steven said.

"Oh I'm a criminal!" Connie said.

"Don't make it too obvious" Steven said crossing his arms and turning away from her.

"If that's how you feel, I think we should see other people" Connie said.

"If that's what you want, then you can return my stuff" Steven said.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Connie said.

"Never mind, I can't hear you 'blah blah blah blah blah'" Steven said plugging his ears with his fingers, as Connie walked back home alone.

Pearl was just overwhelmed with Steven breaking up with Connie, that she couldn't contain it, but when she heard Steven coming upstairs, so she ran back to the couch and continued to read more of her book as Steven stepped in.

"Oh Steven, how was your date?" Pearl asked.

"It's was good" Steven said sarcastically hanging his suit of the hanger and kicking off his shoes.

"Okay, do want to talk about it?" Pearl asked as Steven walked to the fridge and pulled out 2 glass wine cups and a bottle of wine.

"No!" Steven said sternly.

"Okay, but before you do anything you'll regret for the rest of your life, just drop the bottle of wine" Pearl said dropping her book and trying to carefully walk to Steven and take the bottle.

"C'mon Pearl, we both know that you won't tell Garnet" Steven said popping the bottle cap off and pouring the wine into the cups.

"I know, but your not supposed to drink" Pearl said taking one glass of wine.

"To Tuesday night" Steven chanted taking his glass and drinking it.

"Cheers" Pearl said drinking her wine.

"I feel good" Steven said feeling drunk.

"So do you want to talk now?" Pearl said.

"Yes" Steven said as Pearl sat on the couch and made room for Steven, who laid down on the couch and placed his head on her lap.

 **1 hour later...**

"She thinks I'm the one at fault for looking at girls, while she was checking out guys, you know what I mean" Steven said while Pearl was stroking his hair.

"I know how you feel" Pearl said.

"At least your the only one that has time to listen to me" Steven said sitting up.

"Where are you going?" Pearl asked.

"I'm going to bed, I need some sleep" Steven said walking to the stairs that led to his room.

"Oh well, good night" Pearl said feeling sad, as Steven let out a sigh, walked back to Pearl and pulled her closer to himself, as their eyes met and staring into each other.

"My Pearl" Steven said stunning Pearl and pulling her into a kiss, then going to his room.

"Did he just kiss me?" Pearl said still stunned.

"I kissed her, but I love those soft lips" Steven said to himself falling asleep.

 **Back to back for the niggas who didn't get the message.**

 **Guess who sang that lyric stanza, and I'll write any story of your choice, so guess wisely.**

 **P.s what the hell just happened, I can't even believe I wrote that, just kidding, so tune in next time.**

 **Jack out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**We're together now**

It's been 3 weeks since Steven and Pearls kiss, Connie had been sending voice messages, telling Steven that she was sorry and wanted them to get back together, but Steven ignored each and every single one of them, but he couldn't stop thinking about his kiss with Pearl, while Pearl was in her room busy practising with her hologram and she was typically distracted by the thought of what Steven and her had done 3 weeks ago, and for Amethyst and Garnet, they were just outside doing something stupid, like maybe eating a cloud or trying to see how far Amethyst can be thrown. Steven then decides to see what Pearl was up to.

 **Pearls room**

Steven uses a tunnel created from Roses room, and sees that Pearl was doing great even distracted.

"Hey Pearl" Steven called distracting Pearl.

"Steven don't ever scare me like that" Pearl warned as holo-Pearl charged at Pearl with her sword ready to stab her, but Steven jumped in with his shield to protect her, which caused Pearl to fall to the lowest waterfall in her room.

"Looks like I'm on my own" Steven said summoning his sword.

"New opponent detected, destruction is required" Holo-Pearl said attacking Steven as he blocked her attacks, while Pearl was at the bottom knocked out cold, until she hears sword clashing and wakes up.

"Damn it, where am I?" Pearl asked as she remembers Steven.

"Steven! He must be in trouble" Pearl said climbing one waterfall to another, before she got to the top to see Steven impale holo-Pearl in the chest and with fresh clean sword cuts over his body.

'He's so muscular and fit' Pearl thought then shaking the thought out of her mind.

"You thought I couldn't handle that" Steven said placing his sword on his shoulder.

"I know you can do it, I just thought you needed help" Pearl said.

"Hmmm, I might need some patching up" Steven said looking at his wounds.

"You have healing powers, remember" Pearl said reminding Steven.

"I can't move" Steven said stiffening himself.

"Steven stop faking" Pearl said but Steven continued to act.

"Okay I'll help" Pearl said summoning a first aid and set Steven on a the floor, as Steven sat up and Pearl started patching Steven up.

"Ow ow! Watch it" Steven whined as Pearl continued.

"I told you" Pearl said.

"I might have just needed you, after all you do like to care for me" Steven said.

"What do yo-?" Pearl asked looking into Stevens eyes, as Steven did the same and leaned in, as their lips came in contact into one passionate kiss. Steven and Pearl felt the enjoyment and the love of each other, and wished that it would never end, just when Steven pulled away.

"I love you Pearl" Steven said.

"Me too" Pearl said being pulled into another passionate kiss, as the two felt their love burn for each other again. Just as Steven deepened the kiss with his tongue and tongue wrestling with Pearl, Garnet stepped in and saw this affectionate, causing to be in raged with both of them.

"Steven! Don't move a muscle" Garnet said slapping Stevens face away from Pearl.

"Fuck! What the hell did I do!" Steven said rubbing his cheek, as Garnet grabbed Pearls wrist and pulling her away.

"You two are in trouble, how can the both of you kiss each other" Garnet said angrily.

"So what I love her" Steven said.

"Steven you can't love Pearl, the two of you are two different people" Garnet said.

"Let go of me" Pearl said.

"Shut the fuck up" Garnet warned shaking Pearl.

"Don't you dare touch her or" Steven warned.

"Or what, you'll throw a tantrum" Garnet said making jest of Steven.

"God help me, I'm drive my fist into your face" Steven said as Pearl noticed that Garnet had no gem on her palms and it was on her nose.

"J-J-Jasper!" Pearl exclaimed stuttering as Garnet shapeshifted to her original form, which was Jasper.

"You bitch, I thought I put you out of your misery" Steven said summoning his shield and sword.

"I have my ways, and it's time I get my revenge" Jasper said summoning her helmet and headbutting Pearl in her gem, causing it to crack, then throwing Pearl to one side of the waterfall.

"No!" Steven exclaimed angrily as he charged at Jasper, and slashed her helmet in half.

"You bastard!" Jasper exclaimed throwing punches at Steven, who blocked with his shield.

"You broke My Pearl! And now I'll break you!" Steven said driving his sword into Jaspers chest as she retreated into her gem, and he crushed her gem into pieces.

"Steven" Pearl called weakly.

"Pearl, I'm so sorry" Steven said rushing to her side and holding her.

"It's not your fault" Pearl said.

"It is, I should have known Garnet wouldn't get too angry, it's all my fault and now your going to die" Steven said crying as Pearl placed her hand on his face and wiped a tear away.

"Even if I'm not your girlfriend, at least I know you love me" Pearl said as Steven pulled her into a kiss, as her gem got sealed up.

"I love you Pearl and nothing can change that" Steven said pulling and looking at her gem, to see it was sealed up.

"I've not faded" Pearl said.

"It's fixed, your gem is fixed!" Steven exclaimed hugging Pearl.

"There must be a logical explanation" Pearl said.

"When we kissed, our love must have fixed it" Steven said.

"Impossible" Pearl said.

"If that's impossible, what about this" Steven said kissing Pearl, causing her to melt inside after 15 seconds, he pulled away.

"Do you believe me now?" Steven asked.

"Yes, I do" Pearl said blushing furiously.

"We're together now, and no one can stop that" Steven said holding her hand.

"Not even Garnet!" Pearl exclaimed as Garnet stepped in.

"I can't do what?" Garnet said.

"Nothing, nothing, I was just uh..." Pearl said as Steven stepped in.

"We said you can't unfuse for a minute" Steven said.

"I can" Garnet said unfusing into Sapphire and Ruby, but they immediately fused back into Garnet.

"How long was that?" Garnet asked.

"3 seconds, you two spend too much time together and I think I can keep you unfused for sometime" Steven said.

"Okay, go for it" Garnet said unfusing again and Steven immediately grabs Ruby and pulls her away from Sapphire.


	3. Chapter 3

**We have to tell them**

 **Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome back to 'My Pearl'.**

 **So as you all know I'll soon be going on a fanfic break, just joking but enjoy this new chapter, HYLT.**

Steven was trying to keep Ruby away from Sapphire, but Sapphire still tried to fuse with Ruby while Pearl was holding her back. The plan Steven made wasn't going well, and that was even if he had come up with one.

"So what's the plan?" Pearl asked.

"Uhhh..." Steven said thinking.

"You don't have a plan" Pearl said.

"Yes I do" Steven said.

"Okay, what is it then?" Pearl asked.

"Aha! We both take one gem and try to get their mind off the other" Steven said.

"I'll take Sapphire, while you take Ruby" Pearl said as Steven threw Ruby over his shoulder and walked away.

"Okay, Sapphire what do you want to do?" Pearl asked.

"I want to be with Ruby" Sapphire said.

"Okay, apart from that?" Pearl asked.

"Okay, I would like to know what you and Steven were doing here?" Sapphire asked as Pearl blushed a little.

"Um... why don't we try reading a book and no use of future vision" Pearl said as a shelf of books rose from the waterfall.

"No fair! I like using my future vision" Sapphire complained.

"Now you'll have to learn how to read without future vision" Pearl said picking out a book called 'I can't stay away from you'.

'She can't read this' Pearl thought placing the book back and picking out another book called 'The Librarian'.

"Here, read this book, you'll like it" Pearl said.

"What's it about?" Sapphire asked taking the book.

"Find out by reading the book" Pearl said.

"Okay" Sapphire said reading the book.

'I hope Steven is getting some where' Pearl thought.

 **In the beach house**

Steven was trying to get Ruby away from Sapphire and it wasn't going too well.

"C'mon Ruby, you can't keep on relying on Sapphire" Steven said pulling Ruby.

"She can't survive without me" Ruby said as an idea popped in Stevens head.

"You know what, let's go to the GYM" Steven said as Ruby stopped struggling.

"Okay" Ruby said as Steven took her to the Beachcity Gymnasium.

 **At the Beachcity Gymnasium**

Steven and Ruby entered the gym to see so many people pumping weights, performing push-up's or either going through exercise drills, Steven made his way to a dumbbell weighing 150 pounds and handing it to Ruby.

"Here try pumping this dumbbells" Steven said as Ruby took them and started pumping.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ruby asked.

"Ask me anything" Steven said picking up dumbbells that weighed 200 and started to work out.

"What were you and Pearl doing in the room?" Ruby asked but Steven was lost In his thoughts.

'I wonder how Pearl is doing, bet she's doing great, it's not a surprise because she's great at doing that, but I stopping thinking about her, but... she's so beautiful, with her soft whitish blue skin, her pretty red blonde hair and those beautiful blue eyes, I can't just believe she's actually my girl' Steven thought as Ruby dropped her dumbbell on his foot.

"Fuck!" Steven cried in pain as Ruby picked up her dumbbell.

"Oops" Ruby said sarcastically.

"You did that on purpose" Steven said.

"Yes I asked you a question and you spaced out on me" Ruby said as Steven licked his hand and placed it on his foot, as the injury quickly healed up.

"I was just thinking" Steven said.

"You were thinking about who?" Ruby asked.

"Um... cookie cats" Steven said.

"You do love them" Ruby said.

"So what are you thinking about?" Steven asked.

"Sapphire, she drives me crazy sometimes, and she can always be so difficult with her future vision, plus it's like she doesn't care how someone feels presently and it really disturbs me a lot and it's just so annoying, you know how I feel right" Ruby explained busy describing how it's sometimes good to be away from Sapphire.

"Yeah, yeah and she's annoying, well join the club" Steven said.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked interested.

"Connie used to act like that, she didn't care about me sometimes and always acted like she knows what's best for us without my opinion" Steven said.

"Why did you use the word 'used to and act', she is your girlfriend right?" Ruby asked.

"She's dead to me" Steven said.

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Steven asked suspicious of Ruby hiding something.

"Why are you asking?" Ruby said making a face that says 'your under questioning'.

"Okay, now I'm confused" Steven said.

"About what you were talking about or about my relationship?" Ruby said.

"Oh I forgot, your gay" Steven said.

"Don't make it obvious" Ruby said.

"You just gotta stop being gay" Steven said as the other people heard him.

"Steven stop" Ruby warned.

"Okay, if you can stop being gay" Steven said laughing as the other people guys saw this and left.

"Steven, your the worst" Ruby said but Steven shrugged it off, as one guy walked to see Ruby.

"Hey" The guy said.

"Hey, who are you?" Ruby asked.

"My name is Trent" Trent said.

"I'm Ruby, well it's because of my gem" Ruby said showing him here gem.

"Your a gem, that's good, but don't mind Steven, he can sometimes be a jerk when he knows a secret about some people" Trent said.

"Someone who understands me" Ruby said.

"Like you I'm gay, and it's not all that bad" Trent said.

"Please tell Steven" Ruby said as Steven noticed the two.

"The gay-duo, what are you guys gaying about" Steven said.

"That's not even English" Trent said.

"Yeah, who here thinks that I'm gay trash and if you say yes, I'll ram your faces with my gauntlet" Ruby said summoning her right handed gauntlet.

"I'm gay, we're all gay" One of the guys said.

"Even the same here" Another person said as Steven looked at all of them.

"I'm surrounded by gay bastards, everyman for himself" Steven said running out of the gym and gently closing the door.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me" Ruby said fist bumping Trent with her gauntlet still on.

"Thanks" Trent said containing the pain in his hand, as Ruby ran to meet up with Steven.

"You are just weird" Steven said.

"You started it" Ruby said.

"Wait, it's been an hour" Steven said.

"So what?" Ruby said.

"You managed to stay an hour without Sapphire" Steven said causing Ruby have a big grin on her face.

"Now to just fuse with her" Ruby said grabbing Stevens hand and dragging him home.

 **At the Beach house**

Sapphire and Pearl were discussing how the book they had read, as Steven and Ruby entered, but Steven was more beat up like he had been mobbed by bandits, while Ruby looked the same but with a big grin like a mad person.

"What happened?" Pearl asked.

"She's crazy, she ran me into a lot of rocks and off dead man's hill" Steven said weakly bleeding out as Pearl ran to his side.

"Don't worry Steven, I'll have you patched up in no time" Pearl said as Ruby and Sapphire fused back into Garnet and went to her room. Pearl took some time to take care of Steven, but after 20 minutes, she finished patching up Stevens injuries.

"Don't ever try using that plan of yours again" Pearl said holding Stevens head on her laps.

"It was the only way to let the fusion stay apart for a stretch" Steven said.

"At least it worked, but don't try it again" Pearl said as there was a moment of silence.

"You have the most beautiful eyes" Steven said making Pearl blush.

"Steven stop it" Pearl said.

"It's true and they shine like diamonds" Steven said making Pearl blush harder than before.

"Your just full of compliments" Pearl said.

"Then let this be my first best compliment, you the most beautiful and majestic girl I've ever seen in my life" Steven said pulling Pearl into a kiss, as Amethyst stepped in.

"Hey guys, is ther-" Amethyst said being cut-off at the sight of Steven and Pearl kissing.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" Amethyst exclaimed as Steven and Pearl froze still with lip contact.

"Oh Amethyst, we were just uh..." Pearl said pulling away and looking at Steven.

"She was just healing me" Steven said.

"And kissing is one way right" Amethyst said crossing her arms.

"Yes, it massages the lips and makes them soft" Steven said.

"Yes, it's a form of massage, in the human tradition" Pearl said but Amethyst couldn't be convinced by her excuse.

"I may be a loud mouth, vulgar" Amethyst said.

"Childish, don't forget that" Steven said.

"Yes, but I'm not stupid when it comes to the two of you guys making out" Amethyst said.

"Okay, we're together" Steven said.

"I knew it, the two of you have been acting weird around each other for the last 3 week" Amethyst said feeling cheerful.

"You knew, so why we're you asking questions?" Pearl asked.

"No reason" Amethyst said.

"Your gonna tell Garnet, aren't you" Steven said.

"That's the plan" Amethyst said running to the temple door, but she didn't see Garnet and bumped into her.

"Oh Amethyst, sorry about that" Garnet apologised helping Amethyst up.

"Garnet, Steven and Pearl have been acting weird and I know why their acting like that" Amethyst said.

"Why?" Garnet asked.

"We're together" Steven said.

"I know she's just taking care of your wounds" Garnet said not seeing anything serious.

"We're together, like inseparably together" Steven said.

"You mean like Ruby and Sapphire?" Garnet asked.

"Yes" Steven said.

"I have only one word to say" Garnet said.

"And what's that?" Pearl asked.

"Congratulations!" Garnet exclaimed hugging Steven and Pearl at the same time.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Still under recuperation" Steven said as Garnet dropped them.

"Sorry! I'm just so happy for you two and you two are the perfect match" Garnet said.

"We are?" Steven and Pearl said.

"Yes, the two of you are a mixture of smart and wild" Garnet said.

"Well thank you Garnet, I am known for my brains" Steven said.

"I'm talking about Pearl" Garnet said.

"Oh, I'm wild, well she needs my strength and protection" Steven said.

"Yes, now you two have to work together to keep this relationship moving" Garnet said.

"We're gonna be the best couple, because I've got her and she's got me" Steven said placing his hand on Pearls cheek.

"You need a lot of sleep, it'll help" Pearl said gently getting up and laying Stevens head down on the couch.

"Good night Pearl" Steven said.

"You too, I'll see in the morning" Pearl said leaving to get some rest.

 **Wht's up holly grove niggas, I just saw this episode of a show and I'm thinking of using the episode, well I'm not sure, so I might or not so tune in next time.**

 **Jack out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I need you**

 **Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome back to "My Pearl". Let's get to the fucking point, if you don't have a story then go ahead and make one, so that's the goddamn point. HYLT!**

It's been 6 months since Steven and Pearl have been dating and they've gotten more closer, and no matter how many times he asked her to open up to him, she denied him. It's night, Steven was in his room busy daydreaming about Pearl striping for him and letting him do it with her, but he knew that he couldn't get what he wanted. Drifting off into sleep, he was awakened by Pearl sitting by his bed and reading a book, Steven then knelt on his bed and bent over Pearl to face her upside down, but she still didn't notice since he would move around on his bed.

"Boo!" Steven said in a whisper that made Pearl jump a little.

"I thought you were sleeping" Pearl said.

"I was about to, but when you came in I couldn't sleep" Steven said.

"Well since your awake, I can't read" Pearl said as Steven gave her a kiss, then pulled away.

"Can you stay?" Steven asked.

"I need to rest" Pearl said getting up.

"Can't you rest here?" Steven asked.

"No" Pearl said leaving, just as she reached the door, Steven grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms.

"Your not going anywhere babe" Steven said as Pearl breathes in and out, then turning to face Steven.

"Silence and that's it" Pearl demanded as Steven kissed her using his tongue, therefore making Pearl melt and then wanting more, then running her hands through his hair and moaning.

"I thought you said silence" Steven said pulling away leaving a string of saliva connecting their lips and hearing Pearl moan.

"It's has to stay that way, unless you want it tonight" Pearl said giving Steven a big smile.

"Are you serious?!" Steven said.

"If your a good boy, then we can continue" Pearl said kissing Steven, then moving her hand into his trousers, grabbing his member and stroking it, making Steven moan.

"Pearl, you know that place is sensitive" Steven moaned as Pearl started stroking his dick.

"Not so tough when someone's playing with it" Pearl said pulling out her hand, pulling down his trousers and boxer, when Steven's dick sprung out right in front of her.

"Pearl, can I at least sit down before you start" Steven said.

"Makes it easier for me" Pearl said as Steven sat down.

"It looks like someone wants some icecream" Steven said as Pearl started licking and stroking his dick, causing him to moan.

"It's so big and strong" Pearl said dripping from in-between her legs.

"Pearl, your so good" Steven moaned using one hand to hold himself up, while placing the other hand on her head for support, as Pearl took his full length into her mouth and then pulled back.

"Someone's really happy today" Pearl said seductively going back to suck on his dick, using her tongue to tease the shaft.

"Your amazing Pearl" Steven moaned as Pearl continued bobbing her head back and forth, tightening her lips with every movement.

"Pearl, I'm gonna cum soon" Steven said as Pearl felt him twitching and pulled back.

"Already! Can't you hold it a little bit longer" Pearl said stroking him.

"I'll try" Steven said as Pearl went back to doing her thing, until about 10 minutes, and Steven used both hands to push Pearl's head down, deepthroating him and cumming inside her mouth.

"Steven!" Pearl said pissed off cleaning up.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it" Steven said as Pearl flashed her clothes and covered her small b cup tits from him.

"Are you hiding them from me?" Steven asked.

"I don't know whether you'll like them" Pearl said.

"Pearl" Steven said as Pearl looked at him.

"Yes Steven" Pearl answered.

"I need you, I need you to know that no matter what you look like, I will always love you" Steven said.

"Really?" Pearl asked.

"Really" Steven answered as Pearl removed her arms.

"Do you like them?" Pearl asked.

"I love them and it fits your structure, so sexy and their just the way I like it" Steven said pulling Pearl and kissing her furiously, as she kissed back, falling back first on the bed. The kissing continued, as Steven moved down to her jaw line, to her neck and then to her shoulder with nibbles, making her moan his name and grab his hair while he continued.

"Ahn! Steven! Ah! Steven! Yes babe! Yes!" Pearl moaned as Steven moved to her pussy and saw it was completely wet.

"Someone must really be enjoying my kisses" Steven teased licking her out and sticking in 2 fingers inside her.

"Please Steven! Don't stop!" Pearl moaned loudly arching her back and having an orgasm.

"A minute, and you've already cum" Steven said climbing up to her tits to get a taste.

"It's not like you did better" Pearl said as Steven sucked and nibbled on one, while tweaking her nipple with the other one.

"It's so hard and soft at to same time" Steven said.

"Please Steven! Your being so rough!" Pearl moaned as Steven pulled away.

"It's time for the main course" Steven said teasing Pearls entrance.

"Stopping teasing please! I can't stand it anymore!" Pearl moaned as Steven thrusted into her, causing her to arch her back in pain, then letting go of the pain quickly.

"Pearl, are you okay?" Steven asked.

"I'm fine, just continue doing your thing" Pearl said as Steven started thrusting in and out of her, making her moan with her pound.

"Oh! This is what sex feels like! Oh My God! It's so good!" Pearl thought. Steven continued to thrust into her, making Pearl scream in pleasure with every single contact and causing her to tighten herself around Steven.

"Damn Pearl! Your boobs may not be big, but you make up for that with this incredible pussy" Steven said kissing Pearl, who wrapped her hands around Steven's head.

"Ravish me! Make me yours!" Pearl moaned as Steven pulled out.

"What happened Steven? Am I bad at it?" Pearl asked worried.

"It's not that, I just wo- Ahhh!" Steven said being cut off by the sudden wave of pleasure that hit his body due to Pearl who was giving Steven a blowjob, then pulling away.

"Was that good?" Pearl asked.

"Your great" Steven said as Pearl got on all four and used her fingers to spread her pussy lips so Steven would get to play with it. Steven took a hold of Pearl's ass and started eating her out, making her moan his name, then after a few minutes Steven teased her pussy and thrusted into her.

"Ravish me! Slam me with your force into me! Destroy me!" Pearl moaned as Steven continued for another 30 minutes and started twitching, which notified Pearl what was going to happen.

"Pearl, I'm gonna cum" Steven said.

"Pull out before you do it" Pearl said pushing Steven out.

"You don't have to mean about it" Steven said jacking off and cumming all over Pearl's face.

"Again?! It would have been better if you did it inside" Pearl said cleaning up.

"At least I know that your not hiding anything from me again" Steven said.

"I know" Pearl lied as Steven pulled her closer, gave her kiss on her gem and fell asleep.

 **Well that was the smut I spoke of, and there's still more to come, but Pearl has a secret that she's hiding from Steven, what could it possibly be, stay tuned for the next chapter. And make sure to hit those Favorite and Follow buttons like a BOSS! And high five's all around and I will see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**What are you hiding from me**

 **Top of the day to you readers, my name is Jack-Septic-Eye and welcome back to "My Pearl". We're picking up from where we left off, so Pearl's got a big secret that she's hiding from Steven and only I know, plus I'm fulfilling my promise to my fans. HYLT!**

Steven woke to Pearl beside him, so he leaned in tangling his fingers in her and kissed her cheek, causing her to smile. Steven then quietly leaves his room to get some breakfast.

 **In the Kitchen**

Steven entered the Kitchen to meet Garnet drinking coffee and reading the paper, while Amethyst was eating the food out of the fridge.

"Morning guys" Steven greeted.

"Morning Steven, how was last night?" Garnet answered.

"It was good" Steven said going to the fridge, pulling Amethyst out of the way, grabbing a turkey ham sandwich and sticking Amethyst back in.

"Are you sure?" Garnet asked.

"Of course I'm sure" Steven said.

"Because there was so much noise" Amethyst teased.

"Were you guys seriously watching or just listening?!" Steven said.

"We weren't, you guys were pretty loud" Garnet said.

"Next time we have sex, we'll do it in a motel or in the van" Steven said taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"No matter where you guys go, I'll always know what's going to happen" Garnet said momentarily lowering her shades, winking at him and putting it back in place.

"Oh yeah! I want to know what's going to happen today?!" Steven asked.

"You don't want to know" Amethyst said.

"It's not like Pearl's finding any big secret from me right?" Steven said as Garnet and Amethyst walked out awkwardly, then Pearl entered the kitchen.

"Good morning darling" Pearl said kissing Steven's cheek.

"Morning babe" Steven said placing his hand on her cheek, and kissed her cheek as well, then Pearl went it get make some tea for herself.

"So how was last night?" Pearl asked giggling as Steven walked up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"It was great" Steven whispered in Pearl's ear.

"I like that" Pearl said seductively.

"So Pearl, I want to ask you a question" Steven said.

"Okay, so what is it about?" Pearl asked.

"I was wondering if your hiding anything from me?" Steven asked making Pearl a little nervous.

"Nothing" Pearl said with a high pitched voice.

"Uh huh, I know your lieing" Steven said.

"How do you know that?" Pearl asked.

"You always have that high pitch voice, whenever your hiding something" Steven said.

"Whaaat!" Pearl said drinking her hot tea and pulling away from to Steven to grab a chair.

"And now your drinking hot tea, you drink anything got if your nervous" Steven said.

"6 months and you know me so well" Pearl said trying to change the subject.

"Pearl, what are you hiding from me, I won't flip out, gems honor" Steven said.

"I'm gay and that's it" Pearl lied.

"Is that what your really hiding, you know what, I'm seriously thinking that your really hiding something big from me, but I'll find out after a hot shower" Steven said going to the bathroom.

"Phew! I couldn't hold it any longer" Pearl thought as Amethyst and Garnet walked back into the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell him?!" Garnet asked.

"Look between me and him, none of us would want this type of situation on our minds" Pearl said.

"You can't hide from him forever" Amethyst said.

"If it's not forever, I could tell him if we possibly get married, what am I saying, we're definitely getting married" Pearl said with stars in her eyes.

"Wow! you really have your hopes up, and you think it can work if you can't even tell him what your hiding from him" Amethyst said.

"I just can't, it would break him" Pearl said.

"Look Pearl, if you tell him or not, his going to find out" Garnet said.

"How long do I have?" Pearl asked as Steven walked out of the bathroom.

"Not sure tho" Garnet said hearing a spaceship landed on the beach.

"Well less time than I expected" Pearl said.

"Less time for what?" Steven said.

"Get dressed Steven, we have company to take care of" Pearl said as Steven got dressed and moved out.

 **On the Beach**

The gems showed up at the scene, the spaceship was gray with some streaks of blue, then an escalator descends and a gem came down. The gem had black hair, he wore a black shirt, skinny jeans and shoes, he was an inch taller than Pearl, and his gem on his back.

"Who's this now?!" Steven asked.

"I can't" Pearl thought taking Steven's hand and holding on tight.

"Hands off my girlfriend" Onyx said charging at Steven.

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Well Pearl's secret is out and it's a really messed up secret, so how's Steven going to react to this. And make sure to hit those Favorite and Follow buttons like a BOSS! And high five's all around and I will see you next time!**


End file.
